A Whole New World
by meaisabelle
Summary: Elena & Damon have been going out for a while and Elena gets pregnant... It isn't mostly Elena & Damon but it's more of Father Daughter moments of Damon their daughter... Bad summary but it's my first fanfic about TVD so please give it a shot! Thanks! :
1. Chapter 1

A Whole New World

"Note!"

I created new characters and an entirely different story and I'm just trying to do it because this is the way I wish it could be... This is my first fanfic of Vampire Diaries so please try to be positive about it : )

"Damon, I need to talk to you about something." says Elena nervously.

"Yeah? What is it?" Damon asks, putting his arm around Elena's shoulders.

"I'm-" Elena sighs. She doesn't know how to tell Damon, so she just pulls out the test from her bag and shows it to Damon.

"Oh my." Damon stares at the test, eyes widening. "Elena, I'm so sorry. I promise I will help take care of the baby, I'm so sorry Elena. I'll do my best." Damon hugs Elena, kisses her forehead.

"Thank you, Damon." Elena whispers, tears rolling down on her cheeks.


	2. 15 Years Later

New Character:

Isabel Salvatore - Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore's Daughter

Scarlett Watson - Isabel's Best Friend.

Isabel is preparing for school and she is studying at Mystic Falls High School. She is fifteen years old and she is a cheerleader at school. While eating breakfast, she thinks about Elena, her mom, and how it would be nice to have actually known her since she died right after giving birth to Isabel.

The doorbell rings so Isabel puts on her cheerleader outfit as fast as she can and opens the door. She sees an unfamiliar face in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I know who you are." Isabel looks up and down at his face, he was very white and he was a blonde. "Elena? What are you doing here? It's been fifteen years. Unless, you and Damon-" The guy gets interrupted. "Whoa whoa whoa there, I'm Isabel, not Elena, I know we look alike but now you know who I am so, who are _you_?" Isabel nags.

The guy lets out a sigh of relief. "My name is Stefan. I live here." The guy introduces. "Oh my, Stefan Salvatore? Please, come in." Isabel invites. "So, Isabel. How come you're here?" Stefan says after he's done putting his bags into his room and they both sat on the couch to talk. "Well, my dad lives here and he's been out at work for three years now. So, I live here." Isabel explained very briefly. "Oh, well how did you manage to live here alone? And how come you know my name?" Stefan asked curiously.

Isabel got up from the couch and took a sip of her orange juice before she proceeded.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I can live on my own. You're kidding me right? How could I not know you?" Isabel chuckled.

Stefan started to wonder if Elena was Isabel's mom. They looked so much alike and how come Isabel would know so much about Stefan?

"So, when is your father coming back?" asked Stefan, feeling like he's missed a whole book of his life.

"Anytime today." said Isabel.

She left for school and didn't do much the whole day. She just let the day pass, ate dinner, changed into pajamas and waited for her dad.

"Your dad is taking an -" Stefan was cut off by the sudden opening of the front door.

"DADDY!" said Isabel running to her father and riding on his back.

"Hey sweetie!" laughed Damon.

"Damon?" Stefan suddenly blurted.

"Stefan?" Damon felt confused.


	3. An Unexpected Reunion

I hope you like this chapter!

"Wow! What a family reunion this is!" Isabel chuckled. "Yeah, I never knew my little brother had kept you company." Damon smiled, putting his arm around Stefan's shoulder. "Well, actually he just came in this morning so, he's actually been keeping company to himself." Isabel laughed. "Well I better go unpack my stuff, I hope my room isn't so girly when I see it! You've probably forgot that we share that room over the years." Damon joked. "Hey! How could I even forget?" Isabel lightly punched Damon in the shoulder as he went to the room.

"Damon, he seems to have changed a lot, he's not the bad, rough and naughty boy I used to know who didn't care for anything." Stefan tried to compliment. "Are you kidding? He's like, _the _best, most caring and loving dad in the universe!" Isabel sounded rather insulted.

Stefan wished he hadn't said anything. Everytime he tries to make good conversation with Isabel, he'd always end up getting embarassed.

"Hey Isabel! I like what you've done with the room! It's so neat!" Damon complimented. "I told you! You could trust me." Isabel put on a big grin. "Sure can!" Damon ruined Isabel's hair but her hair, whom she got from her mother, just went back to it's normal position, fixed.

"I need to go to bed, it's been a long day for me. Good night guys!" Damon said as he went upstairs, to his room. "Night dad!" Isabel greeted back. "Oh that reminds me! I need to practice our choreography. Gosh! Our head cheerleader taught it to us like, two days ago and we have to memorize it by tomorrow or else we get kicked out. Ugh!" Isabel complained. "That sounds pretty intense." Stefan replied. "Yeah. You wanna help me with stuff? I mean, there are parts of the choreography that I still don't get." Isabel suggested. "Trust me, I know nothing about cheerleading." Stefan denied. "No, I just meant you'll help me like, straighten my legs in the air when I do an air split and stuff.." Isabel laughed. "Oh, sure that sounds fine." Stefan replied, embarassed.

Isabel turned on the music.

*This is the music that was used.*

.com/watch?v=4Ha8YtxOqP0

She started doing to choreography, Stefan watched, amazed by her stunts. She did every single stunt perfectly. Stefan continued to stare at her in amazement.

"Whew! That was cool! I actually memorized it already!" Isabel said it as if it's a miracle. "Yeah, you we're great. That was intense!" Stefan complimented. "Thanks!" Isabel replied as she did a split while turning off the radio. "I'd better get to sleep, I've got a big day tomorrow. Whole day rehearsals for the school bonfire night." said Isabel as she set off.

"Dad? Are you still up?" Asked Isabel as she entered the room. "Yeah I am. I can't sleep with all this stuff going on in my mind." replied Damon. "Oh, ok." Isabel said. "What made you ask?" Damon suddenly said. "Well, you know how mom was a cheerleader and you also wanted me to be one to follow her footsteps right? Well, you know, there's this show choir club at Mystic Falls, the 'Mystic Falls Chorale' Club, and I was just wondering if it would be okay with you if I joined it." Isabel asked permission. "Are you kidding me? Of course that's okay with me. Honey if that's what you want then go for it." Damon said, approving. "Thanks dad." Isabel said and laid down on her dad's chest. She really enjoys lying down on her dad's chest. It makes her feel so safe and comfortable. "Sure sweetie, good night." said Damon, kissing his daughter's forehead.

The next morning, Damon woke up and Isabel wasn't there anymore. So he went downstairs assuming she would be eating breakfast. But she wasn't at the kitchen either.

"Stefan? Where's Isabel?" Damon asked. "Oh she left for school already, she said she had to get there early since she was auditioning for another club and after that she needs to get to her cheerleader rehearsals or training or whatever." replied Stefan. "Oh, ok, thanks." said Damon.

"Hey Damon, I've got a question." said Stefan.

"What is it?" Damon answered.

"Is Isabel, well you know, a vampire?" asked Stefan.

"No she isn't. Why?"

"Well, you know, you left her when she was still at a young age since that was three years ago. And it was already like she knew everything about life." Stefan put his hands in his pocket. "Oh that, well, we don't really know what she is. She can go around really fast like vampires do, but she doesn't drink blood. She just eats normal food and doesn't need to feed on anyone or anything." Damon explained.

"That's... new." Stefan replied, partly shocked. "Elena and I we're thinking maybe she's half vampire. I mean, she was human and I am a vampire so... yeah." Damon expanded.

"That's really rare." said Stefan. Finally being sure that Elena was Isabel's mom.

"Yeah, it is." Damon agreed.

"Well, there are other things she can do." Damon added.

Stefan was very curious about what Damon said by that.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"She can absorb ones ability of being a vampire, a shapeshifter, a werewolf, a witch or whatever creatures that are out there that aren't human." Damon explained.

"Woah." Stefan said, shocked.

"Yeah. But me and Isabel don't like Isabel to permanently be one, we don't want to take the possible risks of it. So we have this hankerchief, made out of special gold, and it absorbs what power she has recently absorbed and we store the power into this jar." Damon explained more.

"So yes, she is just half vampire, but she is capable of doing many things, she's probably to only one of her kind. I've never seen any power like that." Damon finally stopped.

"Well that's good. At least you wouldn't need to be too protective of her and you know that she has many ways of protecting herself from different kinds of harmful things." said Stefan.

"You're right." agreed Damon.

-AT SCHOOL-

"Uhm, Hi! My name is Isabel Salvatore, and I would like to audition for Mystic Falls Chorale." said Isabel nervously in the auditorium.

"Okay Isabel, why would you want to join our club?" asked the club head, Mrs. Judith.

"I would like to join this club because singing and dancing is what I really like to do and I'm sure that this club will help me fulfill that dream." replied Isabel nervously, not knowing that these kinds of questions will be asked.

"Well, Isabel, what song will you be singing today?" asked Mrs. Judith.

"I'll be singing Imagine, by John Lennon." replied Isabel, hoping this was a good song choice.

"Okay then, start." said Mrs. Judith.

"Do I sing the whole song?" asked Isabel.

"Yes, dear." replied Mrs. Judith calmly.

Isabel inhaled and exhaled deeply and tried to make the best out of the moment. _Think about something else, think about the song, what it feels. Don't think about auditioning, think of it as you're singing it to someone very important in your life._ Isabel thought to herself.

_"If there's a time when the fears should fill your eyes_

_And you can't see past thge shadows_

_To the sun on the other side_

_Don't despair, because there always will be someone there_

_Don't lose faith, love won't let you lose your way_

_Because You, you'll never stand alone_

_I'll be standing by_

_I'll keep you from the cold_

_I'llhold you when you cry_

_I'll be there to be strong_

_When you can't find the strength inside_

_And you, you'll always have a home_

_In these arms of mine_

_You'll never stand alone_

_Love is standing by_

_If there's a day..." _Isabel, while singing, thought of her most precious memories with her dad. When Isabel was nine years old and classes we're canceled because of the three feet high snow. Her dad and her were bored to death at home and Isabel wanted to go out so bad. So Damon carried her and they both got into their warmest clothes and went outside. They started of with the snow fight, and they started building snow angels they also built a huge snowman. It was one of the most treasured moments in Isabel's life, ever.

_"...Standing by to life you above all the hurt and pain_

_Standing by to carry you through all the tears and ain_

_Reach for me, I'll be with you_

_Reach for me, I'll see you through_

_I'll be the one to hold you_

_The one to show you that_

_You, you'll never stand alone_

_I'll be standing by_

_I'll keep you from the cold_

_I'll hold you when you cry_

_I'll be there to be strong_

_When you can't find the strength inside_

_And you, you'll always have a home_

_In these arms of mine_

_You'll never stand alone_

_Love is standing by." _Isabel finished off and before she knew it, she was in tears. She was thining of all the good things, it made her extremely happy and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Isabel, that was wonderful, we'll inform you about our decision tomorrow." said Mrs. Judith, smiling. "Thank you so much!" Isabel said, all cheery and happy.

Isabel didn't pay much attention to the rest of the school since she was only going to attend in the morning, well actually all the cheerleaders always attend school only at mornings and they are excused because they usually spend all afternoon training so the cheeleaders recieve separate classes from most of the others.

Isabel, during practice, did all her stunts correctly and she didn't talk much to her friends, well actually she didn't talk to them at all because she was too busy thinking about how her audition went, if they'll accept her or not. She let the day pass and she went home.


	4. Results

YYYYY

"Hey Isabel! How was school?" asked a familiar voice when Isabel arrived home. "Uncle Jeremy?" Isabel screamed, dropped her bags at the doorstep and ran to the living room where she thought she heard his voice. "UNCLE!" Isabel screamed and hugged Jeremy tightly. "Hey Isabel! How are you?" asked Jeremy. "I'm good. I've missed you!" said Isabel happily. "So did I!" Jeremy laughed as he ruffled Isabel's hair. "Well, I better get going, I still need to practice some moves." said Isabel sadly. "Sure." Jeremy said and went back on the couch.

"Hey! How did auditions go?" asked Damon, reading a book in bed, as Isabel entered the room. "It was cool, they were kind of scary, though." said Isabel in an unusual tone. "Well, what did you sing?" Damon said, trying hard to make a conversation. "You'll Never Stand Alone." said Isabel blankly as she went to the bathroom. "That's nice." said Damon, finally giving up from trying to make a conversation.

Isabel went to their backyard. Still in her cheerleader uniform, bringing the CD player. She played the song once again and started doing her choreography, except now, it was much more faster and there were more steps added. She did the Scorpion Tail perfectly and she did a Split and Jumped Up again after two seconds. Everything was perfect. Damon was looking at her out the window, he was very proud of Isabel. She is very talented and she enjoys sharing her talent.

Isabel practiced for three hours and then went to eat dinner, changed into her pajamas and lay awake in their bed. She was replaying the auditions in her mind over and over until she finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Damon woke up again to find Isabel not in the bed anymore.

"Good morning!" greeted Isabel, trying to sound cheerful. "When are they giving the results of the auditions?" asked Damon. "Today." said Isabel blankly as the smile was wiped off her face. "Oh, good luck then." said Damon as he drank blood from the glass.

Isabel went back upstairs to their room and changed into her cheerleader uniform. She took her bag and went of to school.

"Bye dad!" yelled Isabel as she went out the door.

"Hey girl! Got any gossip?" asked Scarlett as she also took books out of her locker, which was right beside Isabel's. "Not much to talk about Scarlett, same old days." Isabel sighed. "Really? Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" nagged Scarlett. "Seriously, I-" Isabel was cut off. "You're not even going to tell me that you joined that Show Choir club?" Scarlett said in an impatient tone. "Wha- How did you know about that?" asked Isabel nervously. "That doesn't really matter." said Scarlett, raising an eyebrow. "Listen Scarlett, I can explain-" Isabel, was once again, cut off by Scarlett. "No need. I understand everything perfectly well." Scarlett said as if she we're about to walk out. "Please Scarlett, just hear me out." Isabel begged. "I don't need any hearing you out, Isabel." Scarlett said in a very angry tone.

Isabel was very nervous. _Will I lose my best friend at this moment? God, please no. Just let her hear me out. I don't want to lose anyone I trust outside my family. Especially Scarlett._ Isabel's mind was going all fuzzy and she wasn't able to think straight. She was so scared that she might lose her very best friend.

"Ha! You should've seen the look on your face Isabel! You turned pale! I almost believed that you were going to faint any second!" laughed Scarlett. "Wait, what?" Isabel asked, confused. "I was just kidding! I'm perfectly fine with the fact that you're going to be joining Mystic Sing and Dance- Whatever you call that club! If that's what you want and that's what you enjoy then I'm going to support you with that. What are best friends for right?" Scarlett said as she hugged Isabel. "Geez Scarlett! For a moment there I thought the world was going to collapse on my shoulders!" Isabel let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh we need to get to Physics class now. We're gonna be late." said Scarlett, smiling.

They finished Physics sooner than they expected. It was already recess. Isabel was standing nervously near the locked music room, waiting for Mrs. Judith to tell her their decision. Isabel wasn't the only one who auditioned for the club. There we're also three other students who auditioned, all of them new. Isabel was the earliest to arrive at the meeting place. The rest arrived fifteen minutes later.

"Good morning, students." greeted Mrs. Judith. "I am glad to see you all here on time." said Mrs. Judith with an unreadable expression on her face.

The four of them stood up immediately to greet Mrs. Judith back. They all followed Mrs. Judith into the Music Room as she lead them in.

"So, this is what we're going to do." Mrs. Judith paused. "I am holding your results right here in my hand. I will read out loud my comments about your choice of song and how you sang it. After that, I will say whether you got in, or not." said Mrs. Judith, smiling.

"Ready?" asked Mrs. Judith as she opened the envelope. "Okay, form a straight line please, that's it. Now, Ms. Beth Lopez, please step forward." said Mrs. Judith.

"I really liked the choice of your song. You sang Faithfully by Journey and it was a very good way to show the range and pitch of your voice. You sang it nicely, however, the body movements you used weren't that appropriate for the song." Mrs. Judith said. Beth sighed really hard, everyone instantly knew how awkward this moment was for her. "So Beth, I am very glad to say that you have made it into our club." smiled Mrs. Judith. The three of the other students congratulated Beth as the next guy stepped forward to hear his results.

"Mr. Zac Johnson. You sang Hello by Lionel Ritchie. It was a very good choice of song and..." Isabel stopped listening. Her head started going crazy thinking about what she would say about her. Zac Johnson made it to the club and so did Ethan Abeley.

"Ms. Isabel Salvatore. You sand You'll Never Stand Alone by Whitney Houston. That song really matched your voice and you had very good facial expressions. But, your body was kind of stiff and it seemed as if you were recovering from being frozen. Maybe it's just because you're nervous seeing that you're a cheerleader. Congratulations Ms. Salvatore, you are now a member of the club." Mrs. Judith shook her hands with Isabel. Everyone left the room happy. Zac introduced himself to Isabel and so did Isabel.

Isabel was promoted into Assistant Head Cheerleader that day. Scarlett, her best friend, Scarlett, is the head cheerleader. Mystic Falls Chorale has classes every school day starting tomorrow.

Isabel came home that day, in a very good mood.

"There's my girl!" said Damon as Isabel entered the house. "Hey dad! Guess what?" Isabel ran to Damon. "What?" Damon suddenly got super curious. "Today has been one lucky day. Okay, so I got in Mystic Falls Chorale Club, and then, I got promoted into Assistant Head Cheerleader!" screamed Isabel. "That's great sweetie! I'm so proud of you!" Damon hugged Isabel so tight Isabel had to tell him to stop.

"Damon, Isabel. I'm leaving now. I need to go back to California, I got promoted in my job." said Jeremy. "Oh, okay. Goodbye uncle! See you soon! Take care." said Isabel. Damon flashed a smile to Jeremy. Jeremy got his bags and went out. "Hey Jer! Wait for me!" said Stefan, carrying his own bags. "Where are you going?" asked Damon. "I need to go with Jeremy. You know, so you and Isabel could spend much father-daughter moments together. Bye!" said Stefan as he set off with Jeremy.

"Okay then." said Damon as they left. "I'm going to bed. Night dad!" said Isabel.


	5. We Had A Deal

Okay, I know that it was very unrelated to the real story that I included Katherine in this chapter but please bear with me, it was the first thing that popped into my mind. And I know it's also weird that Jeremy is a vampire but please, try to enjoy it. Thanks!

Isabel woke the next day with a start. She prepared for school instantly and left without saying a word.

While entering the school, Zac approached her. "Hey! How are you?" he said. "I'm good. Kinda excited for later. You know, start of MFCC classes." said Isabel. "Yeah." said Zac. "So uhm, can I have your number?" asked Zac. "Sure, here." Isabel gave it to Zac. They we're both in History class. The feeling was sort of mutual with them, it seemed like they we're both falling for each other. History class finished and Isabel prepared for her next class.

Isabel was getting books from her locker with Scarlett when suddenly Sheila, one of the meanest cheerleaders on the team slammed her locker door.

"Hey Isabel! You know, I've always wanted to be friends with you, honest! I think you're totally cool and everything." said Sheila with a smile.

"Thanks Sheila that's re-"

"Wait, scratch that, I've always wanted to be friends with you _when _I thought you were so cool. Well newsflash, joining that nerdy show choir club is so not cool. Why did you join it Isabel? Because your dad told you to? Aww, look at Isabel follow her daddy. Aren't you evem feeling awkward that your dad is a teenage whore who can't seem to get enough of you? Well, piss off bitch! 'Cause your dad's gonna rape you anytime soon." said Sheila, raising an eyebrow, placing an evil smile to her face, then walking away.

Isabel was so pissed off with what Sheila said because just because she loves her dad so much doesn't mean Sheila could call her dad that way. Isabel's anger rose in a split second and she ran after Sheila and punched her, making Sheila's head bump into the lockers.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Sheila shouted and pushed Isabel, knocking her down to the floor, pulling Isabel's hair, sitting on top of Isabel and punching her in the face many times. "YES I DARE!" screamed Isabel, pushing Sheila off her and getting up.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" said their school Principal, Mrs. Stevens. "Both of you, to my office!" she yelled. Isabel and Sheila gave each other one last hard push and went grumpily to the Principal's office.

They both stated their explanations separately and waited in the office for their parents to pick them up from school.

Damon arrived first before Sheila's parents. Sheila and Isabel we're put together in an isolated room beside the Principal's office, both not talking to each other.

"What happened?" asked Damon as he entered the office. Mrs. Stevens explained everything. After that, Damon went to the isolated room and opened the door. "Dad!" Isabel sighed. "Let's go." said Damon, his eyebrows meeting. "Aww, daddy's gone to pick little baby up." teased Sheila. "HEY!" said Isabel, running towards Sheila, preparing to attack her. Damon held Isabel back and lead her outside. They both got in the car, Damon driving.

They arrived home and parked. No one got out of the car yet.

"Isabel, why did-"

"Dad, don't you even understand _at all?_"/ Isabel paused. "Don't you even get that it's enough anger for me to kill someone who insults you? Some who would call you a teenage whore? I don't know what's wrong, but it doesn't seem like you see how much I would do for you. How much I love you. Maybe I'm not being much of a good daughter am I?" said Isabel, feeling offended and leaving the car and going to their room.

Damon went to the room too. "Listen, Isabel, I'm sorry about earlier it's just I never thought of you as someone who would fight someone because-"

"It's okay, dad. I lost control." said Isabel, hugging Damon. "I'm sorry." Isabel started crying. "Shh, it's okay." said Damon, feeling sorry and kissing Isabel's forehead, trying to comfort her.

It was a weekend the next day. Isabel wasn't feeling well. Damon woke up because he heard Isabel puking in the toilet. She probably had the flu. She was pale and the skin surrounding her eyes were red-ish.

"I think we need to take you to the doctor." said Damon. "Go get ready, I'll wait outside." Isabel nodded and dressed up. While Damon was outside, a girl who looked like Isabel, but with curly hair, appeared out of nowhere. "Katherine."

The girl put on a wicked smile. "Damon."

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" said Damon angrily. "Well you know, like thhe old times, I visit whenever my plan went along." replied Katherine. "What plan?" said Damon suddenly confused.

"Oh Damon, please! Don't you remember?" nagged Katherine.

Memories started flooding through Damon's head.

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_"Please, Katherine. Spare Elena, I'd do anything for you to not kill her, please Katherine." begged Damon._

_"Well, okay. But I'll need something in return." said Katherine, giving in. "But I'll need something in return." she added. "Anything." said Damon._

_"Okay. In the future, I'm going to have to kill someone you love. But not only kill, that person is going to die from suffering. Although, that person could survive, but let's consider that a miracle. Just say who you want it to be, and if that person dies or not, as long as you give me your word that I can let that person suffer once, and I will leave you alone. No taking anything back and no more chances." said Katherine._

_"Ha! That's easy. My first child. Which is never going to happen." said Damon. "Very well." said Katherine. "Wait, you're serious?" asked Damon. "Of course. No taking anything back Damon, you gave me your word." said Katherine. "Bye for now." she said and left._

_~~END FLASHBACK~~_

"Katherine-"

"The answer is no, Damon."

"But-"

"We had a deal. You're not allowed to take anything back." said Katherine sternly. "But Katherine, at that time it was impossible for me to have a child. I never knew that I would ever have a child." complained Damon. "A deal's a deal Damon. Isabel _can _die. But also, she could survive if she's a tough little girl. But I'm warning you Damon, she's gonna go through a heck of a lot." Katherine put on a wicked smile. "Bye for now, and good luck." she said sarcastically and left.

"DAD!" screamed Isabel. Damon ran to the bathroom, where Isabel's voice came from. "Isabel." Damon felt so sorry, as if he was about to break down. He found Isabel crouching down to the toilet, one hand holding her hair back and the other placed on the floor to support the weight of her body. The toilet was filled with blood. She was puking blood an she was having a nosebleed. Damon wanted to just shout and blame himself. If only he hadn't made that deal with Katherine.

"Isabel, I'm so sorry." Damon apoligized in a shaky voice. "Dad, what's happening to me?" Isabel was so scared, she was freaking out. "We need to get to the hospital _now_." said Damon, not knowing what to do anymore.

Damon explained everything to the doctor.

"Hello Isabel. I'm Dr. Jackson, I'll be running some tests on you while your dad waits here okay?" Dr. Jackson introduced himself. Isabel nodded and followed Dr. Jackson.

She (Dr. Jackson) told Damon that the tests might take more than an hour or so since the disease seemed kind of rare.

Damon went home since it _is _taking a very long time.

_What will happen if she's gone? I don't want to lose her! _Damon was panicking as he arrived home and he went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror, looking like he was about to break down. _What if Isabel dies? It's all my fault! Why did I have to say 'my first child' with Katherine! I could have just said someone else! Oh who am I kidding? There's no other possible answer! That stupid curse!_

Damon slowly sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall, hands on his hair, elbows on his knees, crouched down and crying. _What if I only have a few more hours with her? No! This isn't happening! I'm going to make the most out of our remaining time together. I'll get her anything she wants. She's going to turn sixteen in a few days. I'm going to make it her best birthday ever._

Damo returned to the hospital after a while. Isabel and Dr. Jackson weren't there yet. _Wow this is long. _Damon thought to himself.

"Okay. So go over to the nurse station and you need to sign the form, then they'll give it to you." said Dr. Jackson as he opened the door. "Okay. Thanks doctor." said Isabel as she glanced at Damon with a straight face, and went to the nurses station to sign the papers and get the medication she needs for free.

"Mr. Salvatore. Isabel needs to get as much rest as possible. We haven't diagnosed yet what's wrong with her. But she's gone fragile. I'm going to let her take Aspirin twice a day to decrease the pain. It should be taken once every twelve hours. We'll be working on her test results a bit more, until then she needs to continue taking her medications." said Dr. Jackson. "Okay, thank you so much Dr. Jackson." said Damon. "Please, call me Nicole." she replied.

"Hey. You ready?" Damon asked Isabel. "Yeah, let's go." she replied. They drived home without saying a word to each other.


	6. A Little Bit Of Music

"Dad?" said Isabel with a weak voice while lying down at their bed. "Yes, sweetie?" said Damon. "Will I still go to college?" asked Isabel. "Of course! I'll get you to the best school there is-"

"Dad, that's not what I meant." said Isabel with teary eyes. Damon suddenly realized what she meant. "Oh, sweetie. Of course you will! I would do anything. I wouldn't let you go for the world." said Damon, he started to feel teary too. "I'd do _anything _to keep you alive." whispered Damon, hugging Isabel with all his love. "I love you so much, Isabel." said Damon, tears rolling down. "I love you too, dad." Isabel buried her face down Damon's chest.

Isabel dialed Zac's number as Damon left the room.

_"Hi this is Zac. We're out for a family weekend trip. Please leave a message. Thanks!" _said the message.

_"Hey, uhm Zac? It's Isabel. Listen, I went to the doctor today and, well, they don't know what's wrong with me yet. But from the looks of it, it's really bad. I've been puking blood and having nosebleeds. I just thought you should know." _Isabel hit the 'end' button.

Isabel wasn't feeling well _at all. _She was so tired and drowsy. She fell asleep at 2 o'clock in the afternoon. She woke up at 7 o'clock in the evening. Her vision was very foggy and blurry she could barely see anything.

"Dad?" she called out, scared. "Shhh, I'm right here Isabel." hushed Damon. "I'm scared." cried Isabel. "It's okay, I'm right here, I'm right here." said Damon. "Here, take your medicine, it might help." said Damon, handing Isabel the medicine. "Thanks." Isabel whispered as she took the medicine. Damon lay down beside Isabel as Isabel fell asleep on him.

It was two in the morning when Damon woke up to the sound of Isabel coughing loudly as if someone we're strangling her. Damon turned on the lights. "Oh Isabel-" cried Damon. "Ce-han-Can't-bree-breathe." Isabel coughed. "Oh no." said Damon, caressing Isabel's chest. Isabel stopped coughing after a split second but she still couldn't breathe. Damon quickly took a cup of water from Isabel's bedside table and let Isabel drink it. At first Isabel coughed up the water but then on the next attempt she was able to swallow it. She could breathe.

Isabel was exhausted, she fell asleep instantly, sweating. Damon was awake that whole morning, worried of what might happen to Isabel next. She woke up at 10 o'clock in the morning that day. She just ate porridge in their bedroom since she didn't have an appetite.

"I'll get it!" said Damon as the bell rang in the front door. "Uhm, hi. Is uh, Isabel here?" said Zac, standing in the doorstep with a heavy backpack as Damon opened the door. "Yeah, she's in the bedroom, why?" asked Damon, thinking Zac might be there to invite Isabel out with some friends or whatsoever. "I received her call, she said she was sick? I came to visit her." Zac explained. "Oh, okay. Come in. I'm Damon Salvatore by the way, Isabel's dad." invited Damon. "Nice to meet you Mr. Salvatore, I'm Zac Johnson, Isabel's club mate in MFCC." Zac introduced. "This way." said Damon, leading the way.

"Isabel?" called Zac as he entered the room. "I'm here." said Isabel weakly. "Isabel, how are you feeling? I just got your message this morning, I went here as soon as I can." explained Zac. "Well, deciding from the fact that I almost suffocated this morning and I lost blood yesterday, I don't think I'm doing very well." Isabel tried to laugh at it but it sounded very weak.

"Listen, how can I make you lighten up a bit?" asked Zac, concerned. "I don't think anything can help me right now." complained Isabel. "Do you have a garden or something? Maybe a porch or whatever?" asked Zac. "Yeah, we have a huge garden. It has benches in it and-"

"Perfect! Now, can you walk?"

"Yeah I can, not run though but-"

"Okay then, lead the way!"

"Okay." said Isabel, confused. Isabel lead the way into the garden.

+((By the way, Damon renovated the house a bit to make it look 'not so old'.))+

"Perfect! Sit down." said Zac, he pulled out something from his backpack. It was a CD Player. "What's this?" asked Isabel. "I just thought maybe, a little bit of music will help." said Zac, ruffling his hair. "I really appreciate it, Zac." Isabel blushed a little, it was the first time her face wasn't too pale again.

Zac turned on the CD Player and sat beside Isabel. The song I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders started playing.

"_Oh, why you look so sad? _

_Tears are in your eyes _

_Come on and come to me now _

_Don't be ashamed to cry _

_Let me see you through _

_'cause I've seen the dark side too _

_When the night falls on you _

_You don't know what to do _

_Nothing you confess _

_Could make me love you less _

_I'll stand by you _

_I'll stand by you _

_Won't let nobody hurt you _

_I'll stand by you _

_So if you're mad, get mad _

_Don't hold it all inside _

_Come on and talk to me now _

_Hey, what you got to hide? _

_I get angry too _

_Well I'm a lot like you _

_When you're standing at the crossroads _

_Don't know which path to choose _

_Let me come along _

_'Cause even if you're wrong _

_I'll stand by you _

_I'll stand by you _

_Won't let nobody hurt you _

_I'll stand by you _

_Take me in into your darkest hour _

_And I'll never desert you _

_I'll stand by you _

_And when... _

_When the night falls on you, baby _

_You're feeling all alone _

_You won't be on your own _

_I'll stand by you _

_I'll stand by you _

_Won't let nobody hurt you _

_I'll stand by you _

_Take me in, into your darkest hour _

_And I'll never desert you _

_I'll stand by you _

_I'll stand by you _

_Won't let nobody hurt you _

_I'll stand by you _

_and I'll never desert you _

_I'll stand by you _

_I'll stand by you _

_Won't let nobody hurt you _

_I'll stand by you _

_I'll stand by you._" Zac sang.

Isabel felt so touched by the song. She started to cry. "Zac-"

"Shh. It's okay, Isabel. I promise I'll help you with your dad get through this." Zac said, comforting Isabel. "Thank you, Zac." said Isabel in a shaky voice.

"Shoot." Isabel whispered. "Why? A-" Zac stopped the moment Isabel ran away. Isabel ran to the bathroom. On her way there, Damon saw her running. Damon followed her into the bathroom, so did Zac. Isabel went to the toilet, didn't bother to close the door anymore, blood came pouring out of her mouth as if someone were strangling her so hard. Zac stood at the doorstep while Damon came in to caress Isabel's back, trying to ease the pain. "Dad-" Isabel suddenly fainted.

"Oh no." Damon declared. He carried Isabel, brought her to the car, got the keys, "Zac, you better go home." said Damon in a rush and left for the hospital. Zac was shocked, he went to the garden to get his backpack and the CD Player and went home.

"_Hello, Dr- I mean Nicole? Yes it's Damon Salvatore, listen I'm on the way to the hospital now, Isabel passed out._" Damon hung up then glanced at Isabel. _Poor Isabel. _He thought. They arrived at the hospital a while later.

"Damon, what happened?" asked Nicole as she saw Damon carry Isabel into the hospital. "She threw up then passed out. Please hurry, do something." Damon panicked as he placed Isabel on the stretcher. "I'll do my best." said Nicole as she rushed into the O.R. with Isabel and the nurses.

Damon was clueless of what was happening in there. It's almost 7 hours and there was no news yet. He had already fallen asleep and waken up twelve times. Finally, Dr. Jackson came out of the Operating Room. "Is-" Damon said, cut off.

"Isabel's fine. She lost a lot of blood, we're in the process of transferring blood to her right now." said Dr. Jackson. "Thank you." replied Damon with a huge sigh of relief.


	7. What Could Go Worse?

"Mmm-hmmm." muttered Isabel. "Isabel? Are you awake?" asked Damon, concerned. "Sore." she muttered under her breath once more. "You're feeling sore? Is that what you mean?" asked Damon, holding her hand. Isabel nodded once, still not opening her eyes. "It's okay, I'm right here." said Damon.

"How's she doing?" asked Dr. Jackson as she entered the room. "She started talking, but she said she feels sore." replied Damon. "Well, that is an after effect of the surgery." said Dr. Jackson, writing in her charts and taking a good look at the monitors. "Do you have uhm, anything to make her feel less sore?" asked Damon. "Well, yes but it will only lessen a tiny bit. But I'll have her take it anyway." said Dr. Jackson, leaving the room then telling the nurse to inject the medicine on Isabel's dextrose. The nurse came in, injected the medicine and left without saying a word.

Three hours later Isabel finally woke up. "Good morning sunshine!" greeted Damon cheerfully. Isabel opened her eyes. "How are you feeling?" asked Damon. "I'm fine." she replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like me to get anything for you?"

"No, I'm fine. Although-"

"Although what?"

"I'm not feeling normal."

"Oh, well, you just came out of surgery so-"

"That's not what I meant. I mean, I feel, really normal, maybe a little _too _normal."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel- _human._"

"What do you mean you feel human? You are."

"I know I am, it's just that, I don't feel half vampire anymore."

"Wha-"

"I don't know why but I don't feel any vampire-ness in me anymore."

"Can you try, using your powers on me, to check?"

Isabel had the ability to absorb other vampire blood and make someone human, or make a werewolf, a witch or anything human again. It was part of her vampire life, although no one could explain. Isabel concentrated hard and tried to get her dad's vampire-ness. But then, nothing happened.

"Oh no." said Isabel. "Dad what's happened to me?" Isabel started panicking. She tried to remove the dextrose in her arm like crazy. "Isabel, Isabel calm down, calm down-" Damon tried to hold Isabel back as he pressed the red emergency button on the wall near the bed to call the doctors and nurses. Dr. Jackson came into the room instantly and Isabel started having a seizure.

Dr. Jackson grabbed a long syringe, probably around five inches, it was containing a translucent white fluid and she injected it into Isabel's dextrosed arm. The seizure stopped immediately, but then all the monitors started beeping. "Charge five hundred!" yelled Dr. Jackson as she took the CPR and one of the nurses applied the gel to it. She put it on Isabel's chest and it shocked her. Her heart started beeping again and everyone in the room let out a huge sigh of relief, even Dr. Jackson. She adjusted Isabel's dextrose and let the nurses go out so she can talk in private with Damon.

"What happened before the seizure? Anything you talked about?" asked Dr. Jackson with crossed arms. "Well-" said Damon, dumbstruck, he didn't want to tell her about _them._ "No, she just asked how the operation went and she started having the seizure." Damon lied. "Well, just so you know, talk to her about positive things, good things, happy memories. Make her laugh, the risk of getting her just a teenie bit depressed is really high so try and keep her happy." suggested Dr. Jackson. "Okay, I- I'll see to that." replied Damon worriedly as Dr. Jackson nodded and left the room.

Damon decided to write down all his feelings, and one day, when he senses that Isabel can't stay much longer anymore, he'll let her read it.


	8. A Letter From Damon

_Dear Isabel,_

_ The moment your mother, Elena told me that she was carrying you inside of her, I got worried. Not because you we're coming, but I was worried because I might not make a good father. I was excited the moment I knew you we're coming, but I never figured if I would make a good father. For that past nine months of my life, I was full of bursting expressions. All I could think of is you, how you would grow up, how much I would be meaning to you and how much Elena would mean to you. No one knew about you except me, Elena and your Uncle Jeremy. Do you still remember the times when you were younger and you would often ask me why you still call him Uncle Jeremy even though he is not your uncle by blood? The reason is because until Elena found out that she was adopted, she has always loved Jeremy and treated him like a little brother. When Elena's parents died, she too over for then to take care of Jeremy, aside from their Aunt Jenna of course. So I also wanted you to treat Jeremy like he is your true uncle, because that's how much Elena cares for him._

_ I never told you this before, but your mother always kept a journal. I didn't want to tell you yet because you might want to know what it contains. But I guess now is the perfect time for you to know. Still remember that there was a room in the basement that is always locked and I've never opened? That's where it is. Push the first brick on the right side of the keyhole and the key will be revealed._

_ You always asked me when you were six, the story of how you were born. I never told you because I didn't think you could handle it yet. But now I guess it's time for you to know. Elena didn't feel well three days before you were born, maybe that's the reason she passed away four days after you were born. Anyway, I lied to you, all these years. You weren't me and Elena's only was someone else after you. Her name is Emma. She was two minutes younger than you. Yes, Isabel, you had a twin sister. But we figured we couldn't take care of two children at a time so we gave Emma to the adoption center. We decided to keep you because you were our first child. Jeremy promised to keep it as a secret until I tell you the truth. Just, please Isabel, whatever you do, don't go looking for Emma. We have no track of her, we don't even know if she is still here in the States. But I want to spend time with you, I don't want anyone else. Not that I don't love Emma, but you are the one we chose to keep and it was for a reason, a very important reason._

_ When I first saw you come into this world, that was the happiest moment of my life. I felt as if the whole world's happiness all drained into me. I wanted to shout for joy, I wanted to tell the world "This is my daughter!". I never thought that I could ever be happier in my life. From that time on, I was changed. Before you were born, all I did was feed on humans and erase their memory so they wouldn't know that I was a vampire. I would randomly kill humans and not care the slightest bit. But when you came, I felt something. I wanted to change, I wanted to start fresh, I wanted to be a better person. So I did. Did you remember three years ago, when I told you I had to leave for three years because of my job, you got angry with me? You said all I cared about was my job and that I didn't care about you more? I just wanted to tell you, that I lied too. I wasn't supposed to stay for three years, I was supposed to stay for seven years. But then, I thought of you, so I only told you that I would be gone for three years. I quit my job, Isabel. Haven't you noticed why I don't go to the office anymore? I quit my job so I can spend more time with you. I'm sorry if I haven't been the best dad much, but I was really thinking of you in everything that I do._

_ The reason why you're suffering now, the reason why maybe you aren't part vampire anymore, is because of me, Isabel. Years back, when me and Elena were still in love, Katherine tried to kill Elena to get revenge on me. But then I begged her not to. So she didn't but of course she needed something in return. So she asked who I wanted to be killed in the future who I would love dearly. At that time, I thought it was impossible for a vampire to have a kid, everyone did. So I said "My first child." and she agreed and said that after she attempts to make my first child suffer a lot, even if my first child doesn't die, she would leave me in peace. So that means that you can still survive this. Fight for it. I'm really sorry Isabel, this is all my fault. I love you and you know that. I didn't intend to let you suffer this way, I'm really sorry._

_I hope you understand._

_I love you, Isabel. You can do this, I'll do whatever it takes._

_Love, _

_Dad_

Damon folded the letter, placed it in an envelope and locked it in his drawer to make sure Isabel wouldn't accidentally read it unless he gives it to her.


	9. Surprise!

Damon went back to the hospital as quickly as he could. He watched Isabel move from side to side as she was asleep. Once again her eyes blinked repeatedly as she tried to open them because the light was a little too bright for her. "Hey. How are you feeling?" asked Damon, lying beside Isabel and putting one arm under her neck and the other to hug her. "Dad. I'm scared. What if I age and die? What will happen to you?" asked Isabel with teary eyes. "Honey, you know I wouldn't let that happen. If you would die, I would die along with you. I wouldn't let you go for anything." said Damon, hugging Isabel. "Promise?" asked Isabel, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Promise." said Damon, kissing her forehead.

Isabel started to feel better. She was discharged the next day and they went home. Isabel was still weak but she could already walk and she had good appetite.

"Ready for dinner?" yelled Damon from the kitchen while Isabel was at their room.

_"Hey, Zac. I'm feeling a whole lot better now. I might come back to school tomorrow. See you!" _Isabel pressed the send button.

"Almost!" Isabel was changing into her house clothes. "Here. I prepared your favorite." said Damon as he put the fork beside the spoon. Isabel stared at the food.

"What?" said Damon embarassingly.

"Since when did you know how to cook?" asked Isabel, raising an eyebrow.

"I read the cook book."

"Wow." Isabel whispered.

Damon was wearing an apron which seemed pretty weird and he had a pot holder in his hand. He took off the pot holder and tried to get the bread he prepared for Isabel in the oven. "Ow!" he yelled.

"You're supposed to wear the pot holder _when _you're getting something hot." Isabel laughed. "What's a pot holder? They didn't put that in the book." Damon complained. Isabel stood up and held the pot holder in her hands right in front of Damon's face, one hand on her hips. "Oh, I thought those were gloves." Damon said, scratching his head. Isabel shook her had and laughed. "Hey, I'm new here okay?" defended Damon. "Yeah, so much for a dad." said Isabel sarcastically then laughed.

She slept early that night and woke up the next morning, prepared for school. "Going to school already?" asked Damon as he saw her looking at herself in the mirror with her cheerleader outfit. "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better now." she said as she pulled her hair into a knot. "Okay, good luck." She left the house and set off to school.

She went to get her History book since it was her first subject that day. She went to the classroom to find no one there. She looked at the time and wondered if classes were called off. She just turned on the lights to make sure and to her surprise, everyone jumped out and there was a banner on the ceiling saying 'Welcome Back!' and then they threw confettis all over the place. "SURPRISE!" they yelled in unison.

"Aww, thanks guys. You shouldn't-"

"Of course we did, you're one of _the_ best and kindest students in this subject, or maybe even in the school." Zac interjected. "Zac told us everything and he told us that you we're coming back to school today, so, we decided to surprise you. It's the least we could do after he told us how much of a hard time you went through." said Arianna, the Half Spanish and Half American girl. "And girl, speaking of which, why didn't you tell me anything about this huh?" said Scarlett angrily. "Scarlett I-"

"Girl, I love it when you do that. It's fine, Isabel. All I care about is you're back and you're good." she laughed. "Whatever Scarface! I hate you for that." teased Isabel. Scarlett made a face that showed she was pissed with what Isabel said. "Uh-uh. I'm not falling for that one." teased Isabel again. "Haha!" laughed Scarlett as she hugged Isabel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT THE HOUSE~~~~~~~~

"Well well. Lookie here." said Katherine. "Katherine. What are you doing here?" asked Damon, annoyed. "Oh you know. The usual. I came here to mess up your life." smiled Katherine. "You made Isabel go through a lot, you practically made her life a living hell. It was lucky that she survived it. I'm not going to let you do anything else." stopped Damon. "Oh, I wasn't going to do that kind of thing." said Katherine.

She came closer to Damon, and he tried to avoid her. She looked at him sideways, and kept moving towards him. Before they he knew it, Katherine succeeded. She was kissing him. She was able to take a step forward without Damon noticing. Damon kissed back, as if they were passionately inlove. It lasted for a very, very long period of time. They moved to Damon and Isabel's bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~AT SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Dismissal.)

"So, Clubs was fun today wasn't it?" said Zac. "Yeah, it was. I loved that duet by the way. That's What Friends Are For. It was really a nice song choice." smiled Isabel. "Well... Could I give you a ride home?" asked Zac. "Yeah. Sure." smiled Isabel, getting chills. They arrived home and Zac left. Isabel entered their bedroom. "DAD?" Isabel screamed. She saw Damon making out with Katherine. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled.

"Isabel, I can ex-"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

Isabel screamed and left the room. Damon quickly got up and put on some clothes. "And that's what I came for." smiled Katherine. "Katherine, get out _now. _I never want to see your face ever again." said Damon irritatingly. Katherine smiled, put on her clothes and left. Damon ran downstairs to look for Isabel. She wasn't in the house.

Damon ran out of the house to look for Isabel. He spotted her after a few minutes, she was running near a lake, crying. "Isabel wait!" Damon yelled out. Isabel looked back but didn't stop. She continued running forward until she fell off. "Isabel, let me explain." begged Damon as he helped her up.

"No dad. I don't want to talk to you."

"Isabel, please. Give me a chance."

"I don't think so."

"Please, I'm begging you."

"I said no, dad. Do you think it's easy for me to see my dad having an affair with the woman who has been longing to kill my mother way before I was made? Do you think I could just forgive my dad for making out with the _only_ woman I want to kill? The woman who ruined your relationship with your brother? Who broke your heart and is trying to do it again and you're just letting her? No dad. I can't talk to you." said Isabel, crying. She started running again. Damon didn't follow her.

_She's right. _Damon thought. He went back to the house, devastated.

_How could he do this? Of all the other possible mistakes he can make, he made this very mistake. The mistake which is too obvious for you to make. I can't believe this._ Isabel sat down, leaned on a tree and cried.

Damon was leaning on the wall near the bedroom, putting both hands in his head. He started to sob and feel so bad. _Is this the end? Will she ever even think of me as her dad anymore? Or will she completely forget she even had a dad. _Damon sobbed even harder. _I've gone soft. I've been falling for things that are too obvious to fall for. What's wrong with me?_ Damon blamed himself.

Damon went to the kitchen. Staring out the window. He heard a loud noise coming from the bedroom. He went in. "Isabel-"

"Don't even think about talking to me. I'm not staying here anymore. I'm moving to Zac's. I called him and he said he had a spare bedroom. Plus, he's got no parents. He's been taken care of his aunt and uncle ever since he was born. He learned to live on his own, so he got his own house. I guess it fits doesn't it. Us living together, I mean, we both don't have any parents." Isabel finished packing angrily and left. Damon sighed, ran his hands through his hair and stared at one thing that Isabel left. A picture of Damon and her at a friend's wedding. Isabel was wearing a tube, sky blue, sparkly gown while Damon was wearing a white tuxedo.

Isabel ringed the doorbell. Zac opened the door. "Hey." said Isabel. "Come here." said Zac, hugging Isabel, patting her head as tears started to roll down from her eyes.


	10. Stronger, Tighter

Isabel woke up to the sound of horns of the cars honking which was kind of new to her because their old house was surrounded by nature. She went downstairs to the kitchen. Zac gave her a tour around the house the night before already so she knows where to go. Surprised to see Zac there, she greeted him. "Good morning, Zac." said Isabel. "Good morning. I made breakfast. I hope you like eggs." Zac greeted back. "Actually, I'm allergic to eggs." said Isabel. "Oh, I'm sorry, here I also made bacon." said Zac, giving her the plate. "Thanks, I love bacon." said Isabel. She ate breakfast, put on her cheerleader uniform and she and Zac went to school at the same time.

"Well, well. A new love team isn't it?" teased Scarlett as she catched up with the two of them as he got off the car. "Whatever Scarlett." smiled Isabel embarassingly. "And speaking of which, Zac, how did you know about Scarlett anyway?" asked Isabel since she never introduced the two of them but Zac seemed to know who Isabel's best friend was because he knew who to tell about Isabel's previous condition. "Are you kidding me? You and Scarlett are _the_ most popular kids in school. Don't tell me you don't know." said Zac shockingly. "Well, obviously she never knew it. But now that even they guys know that we're very popular, I guess we really are so cool." said Scarlett, smiling.

Scarlett and Isabel went to Spanish class while Zac went to French class.

"The weather's not so nice today." said Isabel, staring out the window as rain poured down. "Yeah. I hope classes get suspended." Scarlett replied. "Yeah." said Isabel hopefully. Wishing that at least one person would remember. Scarlett, her best friend, didn't remember anything special that day _at all._

She waited for the day to pass. She didn't do much the next few subjects. She ate lunch, went to MFCC then training after. Nothing was new. Zac waited for her to take a quick shower and they both went home.

"Need a hand with that?" offered Zac as Isabel took a heavy backpack from the car. "Thanks." she sighed as she handed Zac the bag and took out her small bag where she put her personal stuff. Zac didn't seem to have a hard time at all in carrying the bag.

"Hey. What's up? You seem in such a bad mood today." said Zac as she went down the stairs and sat on the couch. "Nothing. Just, tired." she sighed as she took off her ponytail and ruffled her hair. "Hey. I got something to cheer you up." said Zac. Isabel simply lied down on the sofa, closed eyes and hands over her face, showing her annoyance. "Happy birthday to you!" Zac sang, holding a chocolate cake with a number 16 candle in the middle. "Oh my gosh! How did you know?" squealed Isabel. "Thank you, Zac! But seriously how did you know?" smiled Isabel. "Like I said, you're one of the most popular kids in school." he replied smiling. "Aww. I love you so much!" she said as she kissed him softly in the lips. It was interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it." said Isabel.

She opened the door and got shocked with who was standing at the door. It was Damon. She quickly tried to close the door again but then Damon banged his hand on the door so Isabel would open again. "What are you doing here. How did you know where Zac lives?" she said sternly. "I asked Scarlett when I ran into her near your school." explained Damon. "How the hell did you do that. I told her not to tell anyone." Isabel raised any eyebrow. "Okay fine, I compelled her." admitted Damon. "But Isabel I-"

"Just get the point already, will you?"

"Okay, okay. I came here, to greet my daughter a happy birthday."

Isabel felt a pang of happiness. Her dad, whom she never thought she would see again, remembered that it's her birthday, and tried to find out where she now lived. "Who are you talking about? Who's your daughter? Do you even have one?" said Isabel sternly, not trying to show her happiness because she wanted Damon to learn his lesson. Like a mother teaching a child.

"Listen, Isabel. I'm really sorry about what happened. I promise it would never happen again. I know it was a huge mistake and I know that it was really stupid. But please, I can't afford to lose you. I almost lost you once, Isabel. I'm not going to let that happen again. I don't want to lose my daughter forever. I know, you can't just forgive me that easily. But please, think about it." Damon begged, teary eyed, then left.

"Who was that?" asked Zac as he went to the door, wondering why Isabel was taking too long. "Oh, no one. He got the wrong address." she excused, closed the door then went to her room.

Zac stared at her as she went upstairs and he went back to the kitchen.

Isabel took out her framed picture of her and Damon when she graduated grade school. She touched Damon's head and started weeping silently. _Was I being too hard on him? Maybe I should give him another chance. _Isabel thought. "Isabel? Come, let's eat the cake before I eat it all." Zac joked as he knocked on Isabel's door and went back to the kitchen. "In a minute!" she called.

"Come on, you better eat it. I'm getting really tempted to eat it already." he joked as Isabel arrived. "Oh Zac. Whatever shall I do when I don't get to eat cake on my birthday?" she said sarcastically in an English accent. "I never knew you could do that kind of accent." he said shockingly. "There are a lot of things you don't know." she replied jokingly.

Isabel helped herself with the cake while Zac just watched her eat. "Okay that's it. Have some." Isabel finally blurted. "I don't want to. It's your birthday anyway." he replied bluntly, as if he was expecting her to say that. "Why not? I can't have you staring at me all the time while I'm eating like a pig." she nagged on. "Okay, first of all, I'm not staring at you, second, you don't eat like a pig." he defended. "Whatever." she rolled her eyes sarcastically and ate again. "OW!" she yelled. "I bit something hard-" she took out the object from her mouth. "Oh my gosh." she stared at it. "Zac, what the hell is this?" she asked, totally confused.

"That's right. It's a 20-karat gold, diamond ring." he said with a big grin on his face. "Oh my gosh, please no. You can't be. You can't propose to me." she replied instantly. "No, it's not that yet." he sighed.

"I want you to officialy be my, you know, my girlfriend. I gave you a ring because I want this to be _really_ official as in, it isn't going to be a secret to _anyone._ Even-" he sighed. "Even your dad." he sighed again. "Oh my gosh. You're kidding me right? Zac this is totally for three year olds who play with Barbie dolls." she said sternly as she gave the ring to Zac. "Oh. Well, that means, that means you're not in with the idea are you?" he said, disappointed. "No. That means it's not going to be easy. I have to think about it, Zac. I can't just approve to this for someone who I've known for, what, five days? Sorry, Zac. Not right now, I've got a lot of thinking to do." she explained, then went to her room again.

Zac felt broken hearted. He felt devastated. The only positive thing he can think about is that he still has a fifty percent chance of saying yes.

Isabel, thought of Damon again. _Should I give him another chance?_ She thought. She decided to give Damon another chance. So she decided to visit him at her home. Her _real_ home.

AT DAMON'S HOUSE

_God! I hope she forgives me. I can't lose her, I just can't._ Damon thought to himself. He unlocked the drawer where he kept his letter to Isabel and re-read it. As Damon was reading it, he heard something from the garden. He went there instantly, leaving the letter wide open in the bed.

Isabel arrived at the exact same time. She knocked on the door. But no one answered. She took the keys from under the carpet and entered. "Dad?" she called out as she went through the dim lit hallways. "Dad, it's me, Isabel. Are you here?" she called out again. She decided to look at their room, he might be there.

"Who's there?" Damon called out as he was scanning through the garden. He saw the movement again and this time, the vase holding the flowers fell and broke. He rushed over to where it fell and looked behind the bushes to find a cat. "Ugh! Filthy animals." he said as he shooed the cat away.

"Dad are you in-" she stopped at the sight of the letter and read it. Her eyes widened as she finished it off. She was shocked. _Emma? I have a twin sister? But that can't be! Oh my gosh! _She thought to herself. "Isabel? What are you-" Damon said as he entered the room and stopped when he saw Isabel holding the letter with a pale face.

"Isabel, I can explain-" he paused when Isabel came running to him, then hugged him. "Dad. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know you had to go through so much too. You had to let one of your kids go. I'm so sorry, I never knew." she apologized. "Oh, Isabel. It's okay, I'm so sorry." he said, teary-eyed, so happy that Isabel came back to him.

**Òkay guys, I'm going to end the story here. If you want to hear more, please review, and I will write a secquel to this, but it's going to be more of Zac and Isabel's story already. There's only going to be a few parts with Damon in it. Thanks!**


End file.
